Under Pressure
by Wiccacow
Summary: A college-au drabble, involving a very risky bet in which Psi has to go through a class without orgasming - while there's a vibrator inside him. Psiioniic's POV. Warnings: Smut, Dualscar/Psiioniic


**Summary:** A college-au drabble, involving a very risky bet in which Psi has to go through a class without orgasming - while there's a vibrator inside him. Psiioniic's POV. Other fics in the AU: Dinner Party, An Armoured Tongue. As Dinner Party was not written by myself, you can find it on tumblr here: ( post/56686031133/title-dinner-party-pairing-psiion iic)

**Warnings: **Sex-things.

Political science that day was going to be extremely uncomfortable, but an usual sort of discomfort. Unusual for a classroom, anyways. He was going to regret this bet, but he was stubborn and determined. The bet was simple: manage to sit through the class without orgasming, and he could skip out on studying that night. The challenge came with the fact there was a remote vibrator up his ass.

It'd been one of the sex toys they had ordered together. Thanks to his obsessive compulsion with twos, they'd gotten two of each one. He'd had to argue hard for that. His interest in studying had always been non-existent, and he had even managed to get out of it numerous times by arousing mister Must-Study-Hard-Ampora and then seducing him. He'd gotten rather proud of his ability to turn him on with just words, and turn him on enough that he got irreversibly distracted and frustrated. But lately he'd been trying to put his foot down, and had found out that the computer engineering student could be manipulated with risky bets and challenges. He'd already done a couple and won; get his study fuck buddy off without touching his skin; get out of whatever knots he was tied up with and get to class on time; and other similar things.

This would probably be the most difficult one yet.

Ampora at least had the courtesy to wait until they were seated. The remote was in his right hand, to keep it out of the victim's own reach. Once they were settled, he felt it begin. It was the lowest setting, and he only let it go for a moment before it was turned off again. Warning him of what was coming, he guessed. He opened his books without showing sign of having felt it, leaning back in his chair as he always did. The class was an hour long, and it certainly would be an eventful hour.

He never really interacted with anyone during class, which made it easier to go along with the bet. He didn't want to imagine what it'd be like to try and talk to someone with a vibrator going off inside him.

When it properly began, he made sure he was comfortably stretched out, and patted himself on the back for having prepared terrible fantasies in order to stave off arousal. He imagined gore, fire, drills going through his head. It worked very well, for a time. But as it turned out, he had not been aware of all of the settings the thing was capable of.

It began _moving_. Not like vibration moving. Like the head of the thing was moving in circles. It rolled against his prostate, and he had to shift slowly in order to prevent suspicion, hand curling around his mouth. Beside him the bastard Ampora had his head bowed over a notepad and was smirking. He would've smacked him in the back of that head if they weren't in class, but he supposed that was the idea. Carefully he folded his legs, biting on the back of his hand, trying to focus on the idea of eating a sandwich full of writhing maggots.

And again, it worked for a small while. As long as setting didn't change, and the image of maggots negated the effects of the toy.

The new setting was only slightly more intense, but the vibration came in waves, pulsing at the base, in the middle, and then the tip. It almost simulated thrusting, and for a fraction of a moment his mind recalled one of the past times he'd been fucked by his study buddy. His pants began to feel too tight all at once. He could remember clearly those _warm hands on his thighs, his warm, admirable member disappearing into him and reappearing -  
_  
_No no, stop it. You'll lose it if you keep remembering that. _

For once he tried to actually focus on class. To focus on all the boring words and the boring instructor's voice and the boring hand brushing his thigh-

He glanced at the Ampora, who was looking straight ahead with a slight smile. Filled with irritation he scribbled down 'CHEATING' in the margin of his paper, angling it so the bastard would see. As soon as he did the hand retreated, and a glance told him that the douchebag's brow was raised in the smuggest of smug ways. He didn't think he needed to touch him to win. Fuck him. Fuck his face. Fuck his _lips over yours, tongue grazing your piercings_-

_Sstoopp iitt!_

But it was only getting worse. The setting was kicked up a notch, still doing the same traveling pulse. _And_ the head swirling. How many fucking options did that thing _have_? He leaned forward on his elbows, biting the inside of his fingers, jaw clenched tightly. His dick was rock hard, and pinching the inside of his arm wasn't helping. He took to clutching his head, which wasn't unusual for him. Well, the headaches had subsided since the operation, but no one else besides Ampora even knew he'd needed one. So head-clutching behavior seemed normal to the classmates.

How much time was left? A quick glance at his watch told him class was only half over. As much as it had seemed like less time, he began to doubt he'd last until the end of class. It was _extremely_ difficult not to squirm. He'd always been a squirmer. He closed his eyes, pushing the images as far as imagining terrible things happening to Ampora, hoping both the violence and emotional reaction would lower his mast. How easily violence transitioned into smut, his brain outright betraying him.

Twitching, he began to tap on the desk. It was very deliberate tapping, and he knew the bastard beside him would soon recognize it for what it was; morse code. He'd taught him a little, and even once gave him a demonstration of it in action using the smugfuckface's dick under that very desk. That had been a good class. This was probably very sweet revenge for him.

"my dick. your nostril. fuck your face."

It took quite a while to tap out, and he could feel the irritation rising from those around them. He didn't bloody well care. _They_didn't have vibrators up their asses in the middle of class, so they could just fucking suck it up.

Then the torment suddenly stopped. For a moment he almost whined, but caught himself, glaring quizzically at the smuggitymcsmugfuckyface beside him. The Ampora ignored him, but he obviously couldn't contain the grin. What the fuck was he smirking about? What did he have planned?

When he caught on to what it might be it was too late. The vibrator came back to life at full throttle, all settings maxed out. Very suddenly and violently he felt the orgasm wash over him, unprepared and unable to suppress a pointed noise from behind his bitten lips. "Mmh!" his body jerked, and in order to cover up what just happened he put his head straight to the desk, acting like his brain was committing suicide. His body kept jerking as the instrument of torture kept up with its incessant buzzing.

The Ampora was merciful enough to turn down the setting, but a big enough douchebag that _he didn't just turn it off_. That was going to get uncomfortable really fucking fast. Slowly, _very slowly_ he stood, clutching his head and gritting his teeth like there was a bullet going through it. In the moment it took him to scooch past the bastard he caught a flicker of concern on his face. Yeah, let him worry that your brain was actually killing you again for a moment. He deserved it.

The trek to the bathroom was long, slow, and embarrassing. It was already an ordeal to walk properly after climaxing, let alone_with an active vibrator still inside_. But he made it, and the bathroom was thankfully deserted. As hastily as he could he shoved himself inside one of the stalls, dropped his pants, and set about removing the cursed device. The expedition was halted with the sound of someone entering, but the hysterical laughter assured him of who it was.

"Fuck you!" He spat, grabbing the flared base of the thing and slowly pulling.

"Oh my god Psi I should've recorded that so you could see your face that whole time it was _priceless_."

"Yeah yeah, fuck you twice. What time is it?"

"It's-"

The Captor froze as he heard someone else enter, and he could hear the Ampora pretending to wash his hands. Well, he was_actually_ washing his hands but he was doing it to look busy. He waited until the interloper left - _without washing his hands either fucking gross – _before continuing the previous sentiment.

"It's five to two."

He groaned. "I was fucking _five minutes away_?!"

"I could've finished you off sooner, but this way was far more fun."

"Fuck you.

"I'd say the same thing, but I suppose I already _did_ 'fuck' you."

"Fuuuuck yooouuu."

Though the Ampora's laughter he removed the terrible thing and stashed it in his bag, which Ampora had brought to him. Psi washed his hands twice and very thoroughly.

He was _not_ looking forward to the constant mocking that would come with that night's study session.

**A/N:** I don't really have anything to say besides I really love this AU.


End file.
